


Бунт

by TanyaRiz



Series: Гарри и Сириус [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Gen, Orphan Peter Parker, Punishment, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaRiz/pseuds/TanyaRiz
Summary: И его логическое завершение.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Series: Гарри и Сириус [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830130





	Бунт

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть разделённой работы "Гарри и Сириус". Сириус усыновил Гарри. Слегка переписано и приглажено.  
> 2014 г.

Гарри сидел в своей комнате уже полчаса. Он дулся на Сириуса. Просто невероятно! Гарри не виноват, что крёстный недоволен его поведением! Это проблемы самого Бродяги! Ну, подумаешь, ушёл из магазина, никому ничего не сказав. Он уже большой! Не потеряется! А ухо, между прочим, до сих пор покалывало немного. Ещё чуть-чуть, и Сириус бы его оторвал. Очень больно было. Как несправедливо!

***

Сириус сидел за столом в столовой и гипнотизировал стакан с чаем. Чай был крепкий, чёрный и совершенно отвратительный, настолько, что пить его не хотелось совершенно. Поэтому Сириус предпочёл найти в стакане понимающего собеседника:

— Неужели он не понимает? Я чуть не поседел, когда понял, что его нигде нет! И что ему теперь сказать? «Так нельзя делать»? «Не смей больше повторять подобное»? И он послушается? Ха, как же!.. Я бы не послушал… — стакан сочувственно блеснул гранёным боком. Из открытого окна подуло прохладным осенним ветром, и пар от чая резко взмылся вверх. — О! Точно! Как там говорят магглы?.. Хочешь найти преступника, думай как преступник? Итак, я мальчик. Я ушёл от своего крёстного, не предупредив его. Я не понимаю, почему это плохо. Что меня убедит?.. — Сириус ещё раз сосредоточенно всмотрелся в стеклянные грани стакана. Справа был небольшой скол. Только скол, и никаких ответов. Что ж, обидно. — Эээ… Хм. Да ничего меня не убедит. На свои чувства я уже давил. Не помогло, — доверительно сообщил сколу Сириус. — И говорит, что большой уже. Якобы, не потеряется, — вот же чертов скол, надо уши надрать Кикимеру. Почему он вообще принёс чай в стакане?.. Ему вообще на пенсию пора, нельзя уже ему приказывать. Стоп. Выдрать? — Ладно. Тогда надо… Наказать? Ужас. Никогда бы не подумал, что скажу такое. Так. Да. Наказать. Пусть… Пусть в доме приберётся, что ли. Чёрт, нельзя, наткнётся ещё на какую гадость… Тогда пусть выучит наизусть три главы из учебника зельеварения! Вот! Идеально! И пригодится, и мерзость! Так, а теперь надо сообщить.

Сириус недовольно перевёл взгляд со стакана на лестницу. Эх!

***

В дверь постучали. Гарри гордо дёрнул носом в сторону, выражая крайнее недовольство ситуацией.

Не дождавшись приглашения, Сириус всё-таки вошёл:

— Гарри. Удели мне пять минут своего внимания. Учитывая, что на тебя не подействовали методы устного убеждения, я вынужден наказать тебя, — мальчик возмущённо вскинул голову. — Да, наказать. Ты должен, — тут Сириус почувствовал себя неловко. Ему вдруг показалось, что зелья и поступок Гарри совершенно не связаны между собой. А, впрочем, чёрт с ним, — выучить три главы из своего учебника по зельеварению. У тебя есть два дня.

— Но, Сириус!.. — глаза Гарри яростно сверкали. — Нет! Не хочу! Отстань от меня! Я ничего такого не сделал. Я бы не потерялся. Я и не потерялся! А то, что ты ведёшь себя, как наседка, это твои проблемы! Лечи нервы!.. — молчавший до этого и только сжимающий кулаки Сириус не выдержал и, рванув вперёд, схватил мальчишку за руку и больно сжал, переворачивая его на живот. — Что?!.. Что ты делаешь?!

Бесит, бесит, как же бесит! Борясь с желанием ударить со всей силы, Сириус выдохнул сквозь зубы. Спокойно! Дыши, всё нормально.

Немного успокоившись, наскоро взвесив все «за» и «против», Блэк решил не отступать: сам сел на кровать и, перехватив верещащего крестника поудобней, положил его на свои колени. Гарри как-то резко приткнулся. Когда Сириус начал спускать с него штаны, мальчик неверяще и робко поинтересовался:

— Сири… Что ты делаешь?

— Догадайся, — грубо начал Сириус, но осекся. Нет, так точно не надо. — Я собираюсь тебя отшлёпать, — поправился он чуть мягче.

— Чт… Что?..

Не желая больше тратить время на разъяснения, крёстный занёс руку и ударил.

***

Было почти не больно, но очень обидно. Ему же целых четырнадцать лет! Его нельзя шлёпать! Карающая длань Сириуса вдребезги разрушала эту установку. А обиженный крёстный ещё и нотации ему читал во время экзекуции! Будто Гарри прислушается! Ему, между прочим, немного не до того! А когда его за ухо, многострадальное ухо, повели в угол и запретили надевать штаны… Гарри не знал, как реагировать на это, в душе поднимали головы змеи обиды и гнева. Стоя у стенки, он будто со стороны понимал, что происходит, раненая гордость глушила слёзы, и он старался просто не закричать на крёстного, который продолжал:.

— Я выпущу тебя через полчаса. Подумай над своим поведением. А три главы ты всё ещё должен выучить. Ты меня понял?

Гарри очень хотелось послать Сириуса, но он едва ли мог найти в себе силы говорить спокойно сейчас. Кроме того, тыл было умеренно, но больно, и получать больнее вовсе не хотелось. Поэтому Гарри собрался и через силу кивнул.

Наивный Сириус ушёл с чувством выполненного долга. А Гарри, как только за ним закрылась дверь, медленно надел штаны и вышел из угла. Постояв несколько минут рядом с окном в оцепенении, он вдруг дернулся и предвкушающе улыбнулся. Не медля ни секунды больше, он рванул к кровати и принялся рыться под ней: где-то под слоями пыли и грязных вещей валялась его старая метла. Нашёл! Наскоро стряхнув паутину, Гарри радостно распахнул окно, выхватил из сундука мантию-невидимку отца, кое-как нацепил её и вылетел из комнаты, немного поморщившись, когда наказанные ягодицы прижались к твёрдому древку. Свобода!

Отлетев подальше от дома, Гарри приземлился. Какой же он дурак! Надо было захватить немного денег! Или хотя бы еды. А он улетел в том, в чём был: джинсах и рубашке, тонкой, между прочим. Стоп. В джинсах? Гарри похлопал себя по бёдрам. Да! Складной нож — подарок крёстного на Рождество — лежал в заднем кармане. Теперь он хотя бы сможет защититься! Жаль, что Сириус сразу после учебного года отобрал у него волшебную палочку. Ну и ладно!

Довольный, Гарри решил немного побродить по улицам. Вокруг было столько всего интересного! Некоторые магглы были очень странно одеты, по дорогам неслись машины и мотоциклы… Гарри очень редко бывал в немагической части Лондона. Он поудобнее перехватил закутанную в мантию-невидимку метлу. Она уже начинала мешать. Оглядевшись, он приметил тёмный закоулок, где и решил оставить её на время; потом вернётся и заберёт. Направившись туда, он совершенно не ожидал, что навстречу ему выйдут угрожающего вида парни.

— Смотрите-ка! Это чё тут у нас? Очкарик! — самый большой из мальчишек, видимо, главарь банды, неспешно переваливаясь, подошёл ближе и сплюнул на землю. Гарри передёрнулся. — Хэй, ты чё, неженка? Девчонка!

Гарри постарался как можно незаметнее достать из кармана нож, но тут ему заломили руку. Когда они успели пройти ему за спину?! Согнутый в три погибели, Гарри прижал к себе свободную руку с невидимой метлой и крикнул:

— Пустите меня! Мой крёстный узнает об этом! И вы пожалеете!

Мгновение было тихо. Потом хулиганы громко заржали:

— Нет, вы слышали? Слышали его? — взрыв хохота. — Пиздец! Я не могу! — главный вытер слёзы, выступившие от смеха. — Так, ты, принцесска, слушай сюда: сейчас ты отдаёшь нам свои деньги и цацки, и мы, так и быть, тебя отпускаем. Понял? Или нам придётся применить силу.

Гарри, который под шумок успел просунуть метлу между ног, запальчиво крикнул:

— Не дождётесь!

Наплевав на конспирацию, он оттолкнулся ногами и взлетел. Парень, державший его за руку, испуганно взвизгнул и немедленно отцепился. Не обращая больше внимания на убегающих мальчишек, Гарри полетел как можно дальше. Ему пришла в голову гениальная идея: податься жить в лес.

***

В принципе, в лесу было не так уж плохо: Гарри сразу набрал ягод и досыта наелся ими и теперь лежал на поляне в нежной зелёной траве. Он глядел на облака и пытался отгадать, на что они похожи.  
Становилось всё прохладнее и прохладнее. Гарри продрог. Через полчаса начало смеркаться. Примерно в это же время у него очень заболел живот.

Когда где-то в лесу завыли волки, Гарри сдался и полетел домой.

***

Гарри стоял на пороге и переминался с ноги на ногу. Сейчас его выдерут. Ну, он же не потерялся! Ничего не случилось! Возмущённо буркнул живот, переживающий болезненные спазмы. Гарри вздохнул. Всё-таки Сириус был в чём-то прав. Пришлось постучался.

За дверью скопилась масса народу: помимо Сириуса там был и Ремус, и родители Рона, и МакГонагалл, и Снейп, и даже Дамблдор.

— Гарри, мальчик, где же ты пропадал! — первой бросилась к нему тётя Молли, но была настойчиво оттеснена в сторону Сириусом:

— Гарри! — он радостно обнял крестника. — Всё в порядке? Как ты? Ничего не случилось?

— Не мельтеши, Блэк. Закрой лучше дверь, — профессор Снейп взял Гарри за плечо и потащил в гостиную. Удивительно, но никто не был против такого обращения. Даже наоборот: судя по взгляду Минервы, она уже мысленно замачивала розги.

Усадив мальчика на диван, зельевар прошептал диагностирующее заклинание, подсунув под палочку пергамент, после чего озвучил результаты, сразу переводя их на язык, понятный простым людям, не связанным с медициной:

— Небольшое пищевое отравление, жар, насморк, синяк на… Кхм, — Снейп как-то странно посмотрел сначала на Сириуса потом на Гарри. — Руке. Да. Синяк на руке. Я этим займусь.

— Предполагаю, наша помощь уже не нужна? — недовольно глядя на Гарри, осведомилась МакГонагалл.

— Вы правы, Минерва, — быстро сказал Сириус. — Спасибо большое всем. Извините, что так получилось.

— Ну, что вы, мой мальчик. Это же прекрасно, что всё хорошо закончилось. До свидания! — радостно мигнув глазом, Дамблдор развернулся и ушёл по каминной сети. За ним последовали все остальные.

Гарри остался один на один с Северусом и Сириусом.

Снейп абсолютно спокойно рылся в принесенном чемоданчике, пытаясь найти зелье от отравления.

— Ну, Поттер, не хотите ли вы объяснить, что это вообще было? Отчего нам пришлось срочно обливэйтить тех, кто видел — вы представьте себе! — мальчика, летящего по небу? Молчите? Отчего же? Метлу, кстати, отдайте своему непутевому крёстному, который не в состоянии держать вас в узде. И мантию-невидимку тоже отдайте. Быстро! — Гарри покорно передал вещи Сириусу. — Выпейте это, — Северус наконец-то нашёл нужную склянку и ткнул её мальчику в руки. Тот послушался сразу. Устал, что ли? — Блэк. Зелье от ушибов дать? Или нет смысла, потому что ты намерен добавить?

— В смысле?

— Синяки на заднице ребёнку лечить или нет? Кретин…

Сириус покраснел.

— Не знаю.

Оценив положение, зельевар встал, взял Гарри за руку и спросил:

— Где его комната? Ему нужно отогреться и отдохнуть. Иначе заболеет.

***

Гарри лежал в кровати и думал. Спать хотелось, правда, немилосердно, но мысли не хотели покидать его голову, и как только он закрывал глаза, перед взором вставало потерянное лицо Сириуса. Мальчик переворачивался с боку на бок, считал баранов, пытался думать о другом, но ничего не помогало, и он так или иначе возвращался к мыслям о своём поступке. «Я, безусловно, зря улетел из дома. Но Сириус уж очень меня обидел! Детей вообще бить нельзя! Это… Это унизительно! Но реакция, конечно, очень глупая. Любой первокурсник знает, что без запасов прожить ни в городе, ни в лесу нельзя. А я полетел, умный какой. Сколько народу переполошил! Как они теперь обо мне будут думать?.. А Сириус такой счастливый был, когда я пришёл… И грустный. И по голове погладил, когда спать укладывал. Он так разозлился, когда я его лечиться отправил! Будто сам Снейпу не хамит… Ему можно, а мне нельзя, получается?! Ну, я, конечно, переборщил немного… Он, наверное, когда я из магазина ушёл, тоже очень испугался…»

Гарри решительно тряхнул головой и выпутался из-под одеяла.

***

Сириус сидел на диване в своей комнате. Он только что вытерпел напутствия Снейпа. «Можно подумать, я не умею лечить простуду! Гарри болел несчётное количество раз. Гарри… Как же хорошо, что с ним не случилось ничего страшного! Зря я его тогда отшлёпал! Подумаешь, нахамил! Можно было по-другому разрулить ситуацию, так нет! Я вообще всегда был раздражительным, но с Гарри старался сдерживаться. Но сейчас… Не сдержался. А мальчик обиделся. Какой же ты ублюдок, Блэк!»

Вдруг дверь тихонько приоткрылась. В коридоре стоял Гарри, укутанный в одеяло по самый нос, и смотрел своими огромными зелёными глазами на Сириуса.

— Можно?.. — еле слышный шепот.

Блэк кивнул, и крестник робко зашёл в комнату. Он немного постоял, раскачиваясь на пятках. Стоп.

— Ты почему без тапок? Тут же холодно, Гарри! Иди, сядь сюда. Ноги подожми.

Когда Гарри забрался на диван, Сириус осторожно погладил его по голове.

— Сириус, прости меня, пожалуйста! Я… Я больше не буду от тебя убегать, правда! Прости! — Гарри горестно шмыгнул носом. Как стыдно! Извиняться было очень сложно, слова едва выдавливались из будто скованного магией горла.

— Шшш, всё хорошо… Я уже не сержусь. Ты понял, почему не надо убегать? Всё хорошо, не расстраивайся. А… А на меня ты не сердишься? Я не должен был… Бить тебя. Извини меня, пожалуйста. Гарри?

Мальчик наплевал на то, что он уже большой и, забравшись крёстному на колени, обнял его. Сириус положил руки ему на спину и позвал домового эльфа, чтобы попросить горячего шоколада. Гарри его любит.


End file.
